Fever Dreams
by Senay
Summary: Inuyasha goes through the well to bring Kagome back but when he gets there something is wrong...


Fever dreams.  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-yasha does not belong to me. But I really wish he did..  
  
"Where is she?" Inu-yasha practically roared. He paced along side the well and every few minutes would poke his head over the side to see if Kagome had yet arrived. The future girl was supposed to have arrived in Sengoku jidai earlier that morning. Now, with the sun passed it's zenith and the day creeping towards evening there was no sign of her. "That's it!" Inu- yasha stated with an irritated shake of his long white mane. "I'm going to get her. If she thinks she can skip out on hunting shards and hide in her world the she has another thing coming!" Inu-yasha leaped over the edge of the well and plunged into its depths.  
  
He arrived in the wellhouse outside of Kagome's house. The house stood close to the wellhouse and Inu-yasha could see Kagome's window from the doorway. She wasn't in her room.  
  
Climbing the tree outside of her window, He perched on the windowsill and checked inside. No Kagome. He levered open the window and slipped inside. Her room was full of things he didn't understand. Posters of human boys in groups were on her walls and piles of spell books were stacked on her desk along with several sheets of paper covered in writing and figures.  
  
Suddenly he heard a sound. A rough cough followed by a soft whimper immediately brought Inu-yasha out of Kagome's room and down the hallway towards the bathroom.  
  
Kagome staggered out of the bathroom clutching her bathrobe around her thin nightgown. Her back was to Inu-yasha but he could see her trembling and how she swayed as if she might fall over any minute. She lurched to the stair railing and slowly started down the stairs. Inu-yasha watched from the shadows as she reached the bottom step and sat down on it. Her hand still clutched the railing. She heaved a ragged breath and a tear leaked out of her eye.  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut against the nausea and pain. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of two bare feet. She lifted her head up to see Inu-yasha standing over her with a concerned look on his face. Oh No.  
  
"Kagome, Daijobu?" He asked rather hesitantly. He squatted in front of her so he could see her face. She looked terribly pale. "Iie," She said quietly, silently cursing the Half-demon Youkai for showing up at such an embarrassing time. "I'm sick. And Gomen ne Inu-yasha but I can't go back to your time right now. I can barely make it down the stairs." It hurt her pride to say it, but Kagome just did not think she had the strength to argue with Inu-yasha and 'sit' him when he demanded she return with him to his time.  
  
Instead of becoming angry like she had expected him to though, he merely looked confused. "You look like shit Kagome," He said bluntly. Kagome winced. "What are you doing down here? You should be upstairs in your room resting." Kagome blushed and hung her head. "I just wanted a glass of water," she uttered pitifully. Inu-yasha inwardly cringed at how he had made her upset. Especially since she is so sick. I've never seen her this lifeless before, It's frightening.  
  
"If I could just get to the kitchen, I could get a cup and go back upstairs." Kagome continued. She tried slowly to pull herself up from her sitting position. When she was almost standing she wobbled dangerously and was surprised to find herself scooped up into Inu-yasha's arms and cradled protectively.  
  
"Nani?!" said Kagome in shock when she found she had been lifted and was now being carried. Inu-yasha stomped towards the kitchen, carrying Kagome and muttering about weakling humans.  
  
When they reached the kitchen, He gently deposited her in a chair, being careful she had a good hold of it in case she should lose her balance again. "Where are the cups?" He asked her. Kagome looked at him in confusion for a moment, then shook her head and pointed to a cabinet across from them. He walked over and retrieved a ceramic coffee cup and turned around looking for water. Correctly interpreting his searching gaze Kagome said "The faucet over there. Lift the knob and push left. That should get cold water. If you ever need hot you can push it right and hot water will come out." Inu-yasha did as he was told and was pleased when he finally had a cup of cool water. "Wait here." He said and then turned and carried the small mug up to Kagome's room and deposited it on her nightstand.  
  
When he returned to the kitchen he saw she was again trying to stand up, this time with a little better success than before. He stood by the door and watched as she took a few hesitant steps before stopping and grabbing onto a countertop for stability. "Damn fool girl!" Inu-yasha growled at her before crossing the kitchen and again scooping her up into his arms. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up. Next time just wait for me to come back!"  
  
He shifted her in his arms as he left the kitchen. Kagome felt another wave of dizziness come over her and felt like she was going to fall. She threw her arms around Inu-yasha's neck and buried her face in his shoulder, clinging tightly to make herself feel stable.  
  
Inu-yasha almost stumbled. She thought he was going to Drop her? Kagome had ridden on his back many times. He had never let her fall. Now, though she was frightened. Inu-yasha curled her more closely to him and held her protectively. "It's okay," he whispered "I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Kagome woke up in the dark. She felt better but still wasn't feeling too great. Her blankets were tangled around her legs and she was getting to be too hot. Oh no, Is my fever coming back? Last night Kagome's fever had gotten really high but it had gone down during the day. Kagome sighed. Better go get a thermometer. Kagome thought, but when she rolled over to get out of bed she found her way blocked by Inu-yasha. He sat cross-legged on the floor, with his arms crossed on the bed and his head resting on his arms. He was asleep. Kagome could just see his closed eyes beneath his long bangs. She settled back down on the pillow to watch him sleep. She didn't often get to see him asleep. Whenever she had, he had always seemed alert even when resting, his ears would twitch and his clawed hands would curl into fists. Tonight though. Tonight he lay so very still. Only his relaxed breath showed he was alive. God, he's beautiful she thought, and before she caught herself, she reached up and gently stroked one of his ears. They were so soft. She gently rubbed the area behind his ears and was rewarded when a soft purring came from his throat.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes slowly opened and then closed them. Suddenly his eyes slammed open and he abruptly sat up and stared at Kagome. He had fallen asleep! He hesitantly reached up and touched his throat. A few moments before she had actually made him purr with pleasure by touching his ears. Now he could feel his face turning very red to match hers. "Kagome-" he began.  
  
"Oh, Inu-yasha I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly. Kagome was appalled with herself for having taken advantage of the boy after he had taken care of her. "I know you hate to have your ears touched!" she said. Tears formed in her eyes in anticipation of his anger.  
  
Now look what you've done! She's crying! Inu-yasha silently berated himself. "Damnit, Kagome! Don't you dare cry!" He said harshly. The first tear fell and his face and his voice softened. "Onegai, Kagome. Don't cry. I don't mind when you touch my ears," he said quietly and reached over to wipe the tear from her face with his thumb. He was very careful of his claws so as not to scratch her. Suddenly, he noticed something. "Kagome, you're so hot!" He placed his palm on her forehead and felt the heat radiating off of her. "You're burning up! You have a fever!" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I need to get to the bathroom to get the thermometer to see how high the fever is," said Kagome. She sat up and started to get out of the bed before Inu-yasha pushed her back unto the bed.  
  
"Nani?" " Tell me where it is and I will get it," he said firmly. Kagome saw no reason to argue with him. After giving him a description of the said object and its location Inu-yasha left to find it.  
  
He returned some minutes later to find that Kagome had fallen back asleep in his absence. She had thrown off her blankets and was curled up on her side facing Inu-yasha.  
  
Gods Kagome, What are you doing to me? He thought. She smelled so good. Her smell had even lulled him into the deepest sleep he had enjoyed since he was a child. She made him feel at peace. He reached over and gently brushed her bangs off of her face, running the tips of his fingers along her jaw and down to her lips. She smiled slightly in her sleep. "Inu-yasha?" she mumbled softly. He quickly snatched his hand away and said quietly "Go back to sleep Kagome." She murmured an incoherent response and snuggled deeper into her pillow.  
  
Inu-yasha shortly afterwards found himself again in the kitchen. The growling of his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten all day. On the Kitchen table was a note from Kagome's mother. It left several numbers and names of places where she and Kagome's grandfather and younger brother were camping. It mentioned that they were going to be gone for four days. They must have just left this morning he thought Well, that explains why they're not here to take care of Kagome. His stomach's rumbling brought his mind back to food. Maybe he could find some of those ramen noodles Kagome always brought to his time. Mmm. Ramen noodles. After raiding the cabinets Inu-yasha found several cups of his favorite instant ramen. He had seen Kagome make the noodles before while they were traveling. They required that he add Hot water. Suddenly he remembered Kagome telling him that he could get hot water from the faucet. In no time, he had a hot dinner. He was still looking for some chopsticks when he heard it.  
  
"No Kikyo!" Kagome screamed in her dream. Kikyo had Inu-yasha, transfixed and under her spell as she dragged him into hell with her. He couldn't hear Kagome scream. Kikyo smiled wickedly at her from his arms. "Foolish girl" Kikyo said, "He is mine! He has always been mine! He will die with me!" Kagome struggled with her bonds and stared helplessly as Kikyo dragged Inu-yasha underground. "No! "Please!" she begged. "Inu-yasha!"  
  
  
  
Kagome sat straight up in bed. "Inu-yasha!" she yelled as loud as she could. He couldn't be gone! He couldn't!  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome's scream flooded downstairs, filled with fear and anguish. Inu-yasha dropped the cup of noodles and dashed from the kitchen to the stairwell. He leapt from the bottom of the stairs to the landing above and burst through the door into Kagome's room. A cursory glance showed no demons and no monsters threatening her life.  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong?" he demanded. Kagome sat up in her bed, with her arms wrapped around herself. At his question, she looked up and burst into tears. She's scared! He crossed the room to her bed and stood over her. "Kagome, What's wrong? What's the matter?"  
  
In answer, she pulled on the front of his Kimono, pulling him unto his knees beside her. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. "You're okay!" She sobbed into his chest. "I was so scared, but you're okay."  
  
He was still for a minute, his mouth hanging open in shock and the feel of her hugging him tightly, then he gently pulled her to him and rested his cheek on her head.  
  
"Shhh." He said absently stroking her hair as he held her. "It's okay. I'm right here," he reassured her. After she had calmed somewhat he asked, "Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?"  
  
Kagome thought about the memory of Kikyo coldly smiling at her, mocking her inability to save her best friend.  
  
Kagome tightened her hold on Inu-yasha. "No," she said. "I don't want to talk about it. Just. would you please stay for a little while? I'm still kind of scared."  
  
"I'll stay. Don't worry," he said. Kagome let go of him and laid back down. Inu-yasha folded his legs and sat down with his back against the bed. If she moved, he would feel it and wake up. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome whispered. He opened his eyes and looked up to see her.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm glad you're here."  
  
Kagome tiptoed into the kitchen early the next morning. She felt much better and her fever was almost gone. Poor Inu-yasha she thought. When she had woken up this morning she had found him sprawled across her carpet, dead to the world. She still was very quiet in trying to get down to the kitchen without waking him. Her foot contacted with cold goo. She looked down. Yuck! Ramen noodles! How did those get there? Kagome hopped over to the counter and pulled several paper towels off of the rack and proceeded to clean her foot and the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inu-yasha asked from the doorway. Kagome emitted a small scream and clutched her chest as if she was having a heart attack.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" She said angrily "Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me!" Kagome immediately regretted her outburst when the look of curiosity on Inu-yasha's face turned into his more usual stony scowl.  
  
"Silly wench!" he said "If you'd pay more attention you'd know when there was a demon sneaking up on you. If you're not more careful you could get us killed when we're out looking for the shards one of these days."  
  
"The Shikon no Tama is almost complete. We won't be looking for shards much longer."  
  
And what will happen then?  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"Inu-yasha-"  
  
"You go first Kagome," he said.  
  
"Inu-yasha, what would you do? If you had the jewel?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked thoroughly startled, then thoughtful.  
  
He gave her a weak smile  
  
"I don't know. I used to want to become a full Youkai, but now." He looked up at Kagome. "I don't want to lose my soul, I don't want to be like Sesshoumaru. I don't know what I want," He finished lamely.  
  
"What was it you were going to say?" she asked.  
  
Inu-yasha blushed. "Oh, um. I'm sorry about the Ramen noodles. You startled me last night and I accidentally dropped them and then I kinda forgot about them."  
  
Kagome burst out in a fit of giggles but after glancing at Inu-yasha's agitated glare she stifled them. She smiled at him. "Do you want some breakfast? You must be starving."  
  
Inu-yasha sighed in relief. "Hai, onegai! I'm starving!"  
  
Kagome laughed again and started making them some breakfast. "I'm feeling much better," she informed him. "I think I can go through the well today. My family won't be home for another two days so we have time to go shard hunting before they get back." Kagome was shocked beyond belief when Inu- yasha only shook his head.  
  
"Not today," he said. "If you're still feeling fine tomorrow then we'll go shard hunting, but today you're going to rest. After all," he threw at her with that arrogant smirk. "What good are you to me sick? I'd just have to rescue you from some demon and frankly, I'm not in the mood for it today." Kagome stared in amazement until Inu-yasha sniffed delicately and said "Um, Kagome, I think the food is burning."  
  
"Oh Gods!" said Kagome as she rushed to save breakfast.  
  
Kagome sat on the couch watching, with a bemused smile, Inu-yasha's reaction to anime. He was fascinated by it. After having decided that she did need to rest Kagome had dragged Inu-yasha to the couch in the TV room and proceeded to show him the wonders of Television. She didn't know what she had expected him to like but she certainly hadn't even thought of Anime. So far he had watched several episodes of Fushigi Yuugi and was currently engrossed in a new Ceres DVD she had bought earlier that month. "Who is that guy up in the tree with her?" He asked "Isn't she a little old for that to be her first kiss? She should be married by that age."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it! I haven't had my first kiss yet either and it's perfectly fine!" Kagome instantly colored with the realization of her embarrassing statement. Inu-yasha turned slightly red also. He quickly turned back to the TV and away from Kagome.  
  
"I think I should go soon," he said, still not looking at her. "I mean, I did kinda disappear yesterday and they are probably wondering where we are and stuff. I should probably go back and tell them you're okay. You can come through the well tomorrow if you're feeling all right." He stood to leave and Kagome grabbed his hand. "Thank-you Inu-yasha. for staying with me." He nodded and she dropped his hand.  
  
Inu-yasha climbed the well into his own time. Shippo sat just outside. "Inu- yasha!" The little Kitsune greeted Joyfully. "Where's Kagome? Did you bring her back? Kagome!" He yelled into the well.  
  
"She will be here tomorrow," Inu-yasha said shortly and started walking into the Village.  
  
"Why isn't she here today?" The child asked plaintively. "She promised she would be here yesterday and now she isn't going to be here until tomorrow?" Inu-yasha ignored Shippo's annoying questions until they reached the village. When they reached Kaede's hut he ducked inside. She was sorting herbs on her long worktable and a large pot was simmering over the fire.  
  
"Kaede." She looked up from her work. "Kagome is sick today, she will be here tomorrow."  
  
"She is recovering then?" Kaede asked. Inu-yasha gave a curt nod. As he turned to go Kaede told him "Come for dinner tonight, there will be enough for you also." Inu-yasha again nodded and left the hut.  
  
Kagome left the couch and headed for her room. She was starting to feel badly again and she wanted to make it to her room before the stairs became too much. She shivered when she opened the door to her room and a cool night breeze hit her from her window. It had been left open. Kagome crossed to it and firmly closed it. Then she crawled into her bed and pulled the covers up over her ears, trying to ignore the spinning in her head. She drifted off to a fitful sleep.  
  
Inu-yasha stood opposing his brother. Sesshomaru's poisoned talons digging into him, the flesh of his arm slowly melting. "Give me the Tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru said calmly to his struggling younger brother. Inu-yasha's eyes were filled with fear and hatred and pain. "Soon your arm will be gone," continued Sesshomaru. "Maybe it will," Inu-yasha retorted and began to push back.  
  
Kagome thrashed in her sleep, her fever rising. She had long ago kicked off the covers of her bed and now her body writhed as she clawed at the sheets and cried out with fear from her nightmares.  
  
Suddenly she sat up, her fever glazed eyes unseeing. "I must help.." she panted and fell from the bed unto the floor. "Where's my bow.I've got to.help." She searched frantically and finally found her unstrung bow and quiver of arrows in her closet. She threw the quiver over her shoulder and quickly strung the bow. She ran from the room.  
  
Inu-yasha sat on the floor of Kaede's Hut. Miroku sat across from him, next to Sango. They were arguing, as usual. Suddenly Inu-yasha sat up very straight and gasped. He could see her. Kagome was crying and frantically searching for something. She was clutching her bow with an arrow nocked to fly. She looked scared.  
  
He was up and running before he could think. He didn't even hear Miroku's startled exclamation or Sango's demand to know what was wrong. All they could see was Inu-yasha's retreating form as he sprinted as fast as he could to the bone eater's well.  
  
Kagome searched for them. She knew they were here. She could see them out of the corner of her eye, but when she whirled to let her arrow fly they had somehow gotten behind her again. Sesshomaru and Kikyo taunted her from the shadows, Naraku from behind. She frantically called for her friends "Inu-yasha! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Kaede! Inu-yasha!" She screamed for them, feared they were dead. The images of their bloodied bodies flitted through her mind and tortured her. Suddenly she could see one! Sesshoumaru! By the Goshinboku tree! She quickly took aim and let the arrow fly.  
  
"Kagome! No!" Inu-yasha yelled as she loosed the arrow. He had only enough time to keep it from hitting his chest. The arrow went through his wrist, pinning him once again to the God-tree. "AH!!" He cried. The pain of it lancing through his arm and into his chest. She had put a lot of power behind it. Good thing she's sick or else that would have killed me he thought. The thought was quickly taken over by another one though as he watched Kagome advance on him with her bow pulled taut and an arrow aimed at his heart. Suddenly she blanched and lowered the bow. Tears ran down her face and she fell to her knees. "Please.Don't hurt them. They're my friends. Please Sesshomaru.please.give me back Inu-yasha.please." Inu-yasha stared in horror as she fell unto the ground and sobbed into the dirt. She thinks I'm Sesshomaru.  
  
Inu-yasha reached over with his left arm and broke the shaft of the arrow that had hit him and pulled his arm free. He gritted his teeth with the pain. It hurt more than it should. The one time she hits her mark and it's me.  
  
He cautiously approached Kagome as she lay on the ground. She wasn't moving. He grabbed the bow from her hands and tossed it across the clearing. When he rolled her over unto her back he saw she wasn't awake. She had fainted. He reached up to feel her forehead. She was burning to the touch. She's so sick. I've got to get her some help. He thought, worried. I'll take her to Kaede. He picked her up and was rewarded when sharp pain shot up his arm from his wounded wrist. He gasped and shifted her so that the majority of her weight was on his good arm.  
  
When they emerged from the well Inu-yasha found Miroku, Sango, and Shippo camped out around it.  
  
"Kagome!" the Kisune yelled. "Inu-yasha! What's the matter with her? Is she okay?"  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Miroku said. "Is she alright? We were worried when you left so suddenly." Sango didn't say anything. Instead she rushed over and took stock of Kagome's 'injuries'.  
  
"She's covered in blood!" Sango exclaimed as she spotted the blood soaking the back of Kagome's pajamas.  
  
"It's mine," Inu-yasha said simply and strode off toward the village, leaving the others to trail in his wake.  
  
"Her fever is going down," Kaede told Inu-yasha. He sat against the wall next to Kagome's mat. He had been here since he had brought her there that evening. "She won't wake soon," said Kaede. "The herbs I gave her will keep her asleep until morning." Inu-yasha wasn't listening to her. He could still see Kagome pointing the arrow at his heart. Kikyo had looked just like that before she had killed him. The fires of rage and grief had burned in both their eyes. Kikyo had thought he had attacked her. He remembered the way she had screamed at him for betraying their trust. Then the arrow in his chest has sent him into darkness. What had Kagome seen though?  
  
Kagome woke to see Inu-yasha sitting next to her, asleep. Better do it while he's asleep. I don't think I could while he's awake. Kagome reached over and very carefully untied the prayer bead necklace from around his neck. He doesn't deserve to be collared. She looped the necklace into a loose coil and put it next to her. Kagome laid back down on her pallet and went back to sleep. Beside her Inu-yasha slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"She seems to be fine today," Kaede said. They watched as Kagome spoke with Miroku and Sango and tickled Shippo. The young Fox-demon's giggles could be heard from where they were standing.  
  
"It's at night that her fever rises," Inu-yasha replied.  
  
"Do you require anything for your wrist?"  
  
He looked down and flexed his bandaged hand.  
  
"No. It will heal soon." He looked up at the circle of friends. "Watch Kagome when night comes. Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."  
  
"We will," Kaede replied.  
  
Kagome waited until everyone had drifted off before she quietly got up and left the hut. She had to talk with Inu-yasha. He had successfully avoided her all day and she wanted to know what had happened while she was sick. When she had awakened in the warring states time she had seen that the clothes she had been wearing were covered in blood, where she had only a few scratches. Something must have happened. How did he know to come get her? Had he just come to check on her? Kagome asked herself these questions as she walked to the place in the woods where she knew she would find him. The Goshinboku tree. He always slept in its branches and brooded there when he was angry.  
  
The tree was ahead of her in the clearing, but before she could even reach it there was a flash of red and white and the half-youkai stood in front of her. Kagome yelped in fright and took a step back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inu-yasha asked. "You know better than to wander these woods at night." Kagome's attention was caught by the bandage on his hand. "Inu-yasha! What happened to your hand?" She asked worriedly, snatching up his hand to look at the wrappings. "It's not my hand," he said pulling his hand out of Kagome's grip. "It's my wrist. And nothing happened to it, I'm fine."  
  
"No you're not!" Kagome protested. "It wouldn't be bandaged if it were fine!"  
  
Inu-yasha began to unravel the bandage and showed Kagome the almost healed wound. It would be gone by tomorrow. "There see," he said showing it to Kagome. "I'm fine."  
  
"But how did you get it?" Kagome asked. Suddenly she looked up into his face. "Inu-yasha," She said. "Did this happen when you brought me from my time?"  
  
"Fey," He said and turned his head away from her. He was surprised when she grabbed his face and moved it back to her. There were tears in her eyes. "Look," she said tearfully. "I took the necklace off to show that I trust you. Now show that you trust me. Inu-yasha, tell me what happened last night." The tears welled and overflowed, leaving red marks in their paths.  
  
Inu-yasha sighed and wiped the tears carefully from her face. "You were scared last night." He began. "When I got to your house.you were outside. Your fever had gotten so high, I think you were seeing things. You thought I was Sesshomaru." Here Kagome gasped, but Inu-yasha continued "When you saw me you shot an arrow through my wrist, and pinned me to the Goshinboku tree. Then you started begging that Sesshomaru release your friends." He paused and took a step away from her. "You begged that he give me back." Inu-yasha looked up. Kagome was staring in horror at the wound in his wrist. Then without warning, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed in a faint.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Inu-yasha insisted. Kagome woke up to find herself in Inu-yasha's lap, His left arm supporting her limp body while he slapped her cheek lightly with his right. They were beneath the God-tree. Kagome caught his right hand and turned it so she could gently inspect it. She lightly ran her fingers over the wound and heard his painful intake of breath behind her. Tears filled her eyes and fell unto her cheeks. "Gods Inu-yasha. How could I do this to you?" she cried. Suddenly, his arms closed around her and he pulled her to his chest. "It's not your fault," He said emphatically in her ear. "You didn't know what you were doing. You don't even remember it do you?" Kagome shook her head. "I would never hurt you," she sobbed. "I. love you," she whispered.  
  
Inu-yasha pulled her forward to look in her eyes. Kagome turned her head away but he caught her chin and tipped her head up to him.  
  
"Did you mean that?" he asked, his eyes searched hers. "Do you love me?" Kagome sniffed and nodded. Inu-yasha bent his head and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss. After a shocked moment, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a long time, he broke away. "I love you, too," he whispered against her lips.  
  
Inu-yasha held Kagome in his arms as she drifted off to sleep. "Kagome," He whispered. "Hm?" she mumbled as she burrowed into his chest, fitting herself against him. "When we find all of the shards of the shikon jewel," he said. "Will you want me to become human?"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at him. "No," she said. She reached up and gently ran her fingers along the edge of his soft ear. "I would miss your ears." 


End file.
